Neurogenics
by The Incorrigible Ammy
Summary: A series of oneshots from my new doujinshi, Neurogenics. M for possible later oneshots.


The sob of an empty heart, reaching out for a single life to touch, is a powerful thing. A desperate, horrible thing that will claw at that life, taking it for its own.

He could feel his rusted cogs- destroyed from poisonous rain that had long since given way to warm showers- shutting down even as nature claimed him as its own, his despair blooming as he tried to call out, voice weak from programs shutting down.

_"Please... someone hear... me... Can anyone... hear... me?"_

A vine wrapped slowly around his waist, the sky going light and dark multiple times. It seemed like only a few moments- even as snow began to fall, giving way to warm breezes and flowers, burning heat and dying leaves, all the way back to snow over and over again. The vine began choking him, as did the tree's roots as he was buried further into the earth.

Beside him lay the girl, her frozen fingertips barely poking out of the earth, a slim leg poking out to show the knee before curling back down into the ground. With the remnants of his strength, he began slowly digging out the face of the girl, pausing only when the ground froze over.

Finally, he was able to brush away the last fragments from her face, gazing at the android modeled after a Siberian Yupik, perhaps about twelve in face-age. He pressed a button hidden behind her earlobe, watching as dark eyes lit back up from an internal light. Her mouth began moving, forming words but no sound came out; quickly, he yanked her head up, finding the port at the back of her neck, the cord still attached to it from when they'd been forced away from the charging stations. He glanced at the end- compatible with his model, which he was pleased, or at least as pleased as an android was capable of being.

That meant he hadn't been paired up with a clashing model when they'd been on missions.

She began speaking then, finally making noise. "The quick brown fox juwhen the science is beginning vitality is key to the tanks are good for missionaries in Africa teaching we are a group campaigning would you like some free cookies sir?" she burbled, looking at him with her head turned at an impossible angle for the human she appeared to be. She continued her ramblings thusly when he sought out his own port, plugging the cable in and reversing the flow of energy to him.

Abruptly, her head snapped back, gazing at the sky as the light in her eyes began flickering madly, almost comically. Her flow of words halted for a second, then sped up into garbled gibberish, mouth unable to keep up with the broken stream that became more high-pitched and shrill as she was drained. It was a curious sight, and even he was at a loss to explain why her hands began convulsing, body heating up so the false skin hiding their true identities began to melt, not built for such extreme temperatures that came from when the cooling systems were overloaded. Finally, he decided it was because they weren't built for what he was doing, at least that particular model design.

Watching her spout out her entire lexicon, the chip installed in him to prevent him from harming his partner activated, but he'd already entered the self-preservation mode that overwrote all other morality chips. Besides, she'd shut herself down first- they were all programmed to take advantage of each other if they needed it, and his stand-by mode happened to have a shorter time span hers. At least, that was as much as they let him understand his own coding. No need to let him reprogram himself, right?

Carefully, he dragged the rest of her body out of the earth after ten years of sitting through an artificial forest plagued by dust storms, cradling her gently as the melted skin began seeping into her wires, causing them to short-circuit. He held her like that, her voice slowing down and deepening, until she began to smoke, at which point he yanked the cable out of her neck, pushing her off before she began damaging him. Face showing nothing but dismay, he glanced at his partially-melted hands, feeling the mixture of rubber and various other materials solidify as it cooled, dripping off his hands. Well, he was still working, so yanking the vines off of him that had grown during stand-by, having been awoken by a squirrel a few hours prior, he forced himself to wander off.

Even as he moved, he could feel tainted metal breaking inside of him, and after a bit he developed a pronounced limp. The battery life he'd stolen was barely enough to keep himself moving, and he didn't want to be broken irreparably- not that he'd ever be repaired, he'd been told, androids had been banned and he was an illegal being- on the off-chance someone would find him. Arms shaking, he forced himself up the nearest tree, climbing his way onto the branches until he was perhaps five branches away from the top, when he felt his systems failing.

His jaw grew slack as he tried to close his eyes one last time to prevent them from damage, though their light faded, head snapping back to gaze at a single bird looking down at him. The bird cocked its head, dropping down onto the android's face and pecking once at the metallic purple that was his eyes, chirping shrilly and flying off.

* * *

><p>The fuck. XD I'm so sorry, firstly because... well, this is shit. At the beginning, I like it, but then I grew bored and lazy so I'm only just now finishing. And I meant to post this on my birthday, so... two days ago, lulz. XD<p>

_Anyways_, this was a short little oneshot for this doujinshi I'm doing, which I'll eventually post on some site or other and link it. I also might keep posting tidbits about backstory and shit as they come up, though maybe it's best if I just do a short little prologue doujin? Iunno. XD Well, whatever, even if you think it's shit, please R+R?_  
><em>


End file.
